JUICIO E IRA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Esta es una versión alternativa del capítulo 36 de "Hermanos de sangre", de Eyedragon, pero con un enfoque diferente, ni mejor ni peor solo distinto. Esto se ha escrito y publicado bajo previo consentimiento de Eyedragon.


Esta es una versión alternativa del capítulo 36 de "Hermanos de sangre"

* * *

><p><strong>JUICIO E IRA<strong>

Shining Armor se presentó el Imperio de Cristal cargando a una Cadence que ya había recobrado el conocimiento, la prisionera forcejeaba sin éxito, tratando en vano de romper sus ataduras, pero estás eran muy gruesas. El cuerno de la yegua alicornio había sido cortado, imposibilitándola la posibilidad de usar sus poderes para escapar.

Skyla por su parte había regresado al Imperio junto con su padre, pero este último no le permitió estar presente en el interrogatorio de Cadenza; Skyla no se sentía cómoda con todo aquello, tenías dudas con respecto a su madre biológica, pero por el momento obedeció y se fue a su habitación, mientras su progenitor llevaba a la prisionera a presencia de las princesas del sol y la luna.

Shining entró en la sala del trono, descargo de su lomo a la prisionera e hizo una reverencia ante Celestia y Luna. Sus majestades se fijaron en el estado de aquella quien, hasta hacía algunos años, había sido su querida y bondadosa sobrina, antes de desvelase su verdadera identidad y personalidad.

—No seas tan formal Shining. Tú eres ahora el líder del Imperio, no nosotras—le recordó Luna.

—Tienes razón, es la fuerza de la costumbre.

La capturada tenía las alas atadas a la espalda, las patas delanteras igualmente estaban amarradas entre ellas, al igual que los cascos traseros. Armor le desató a la detenida las patas de atrás, obligándola a permanecer arrodillada ante ambas princesas; lo cual resultaba una postura muy incómoda debido a las heridas que Cadente había sufrido en su combate contra su ex-esposo.

Seguidamente Shining explicó que había logrado derrotar a Cadente en Ciudad Olimpo, podría haberla matado pero prefirió capturarla para que fuese juzgada.

—Cadente… ¿Por qué? Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste—la voz de Celestia no sonaba como un reproche, parecía una súplica.  
>—¿Y yo quiero saber qué esta farsa? ¿Esto es un juicio? ¿Dónde está mi abogado? ¿Dónde es el jurado? ¿Ustedes son las juezas? Je, que casualidad.<p>

—¡Ya basta, Cadence! Responde a sus majestades.

—No, soldadito. No diré nada hasta ser juzgada en condiciones.

—Esto no es un juicio. Tu proceso judicial se llevará a cabo en su momento, pero por ahora solo queremos que nos expliques tus acciones—confirmó Celestia.

Shining miró molesto a sus majestades. ¿Cuánto tiempo había que esperar para que aquella psicópata pagase por sus crímenes?

—No diré nada sino es en un juzgado.

Todo el mundo miró a la acusada, asombrándose de su insolencia. Armor fue a decir algo pero Luna se le adelantó.

—Cadence ¿De verdad crees que en un juicio te iría mejor? Todos los habitantes de esta ciudad te guardan rencor. Nadie aceptará defenderte.

La detenida durante un momento se quedó pensativa, rumiando las palabras de la alicornio azul oscuro. Seguidamente su expresión cambió a una de tristeza, parecía estar a punto de llorar; pero Armor pensaba que la prisionera estaba fingiendo.

—No hice nada, lo juró. Solo me vi implicada en las acciones de Hera. Ella lo planeó todo. Por favor, déjenme marchar—expusó Cadence entre sollozos.

—¿Dejarte ir después de lo que hiciste? Intestaste matar a tu propia hija, asesinaste a las amigas de Twilight, participaste en su secuestro, esclavizaste a los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal… ¿Sigo?—respondió Luna usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot.

—No. Eso es mentira. Golpeé a Skyla para disimular ante Hera, pero no la mate, nunca la mataría, es mi hija; las amigas de Twilight fueron asesinadas por el Escuadrón Blanco, no tuve nada que ver. En cuanto a Twilight… Hera me engañó, dijo que solo quería hablar con ella, nada más. Y los machos del Imperio… no tuve elección, Hera me obligó, tenía que obedecerla; pero la mayor parte de los esclavos no fueron maltratados, la mayoría de las hembras se portaron bien con ellos, hubo algunos abusos pero fueron escasos.

—En serio, Cadence ya no puedes engañar a nadie—respondió Armor.

—¿Por qué me tratáis así? Celestia, yo he sido para ti como una hija. Luna, ¿No fui siempre buena contigo? Shining ¿No fui una buena esposa y madre?

—Cadence… Tus acciones no son justificables. Ya no podemos usar los elementos de la armonía para purificarte, sus portadoras han muerto, así que… con todo nuestro dolor te someteremos a…—a Celestia le costaba terminar la frase

—A muerte, serás… ejecutada—finalizó Luna.

—¿A muerte? No. Es ilegal. No pueden condenarme sin un previo proceso judicial.

—¿A cuántos mataste tú sin juicio alguno?—reprochó Armor.

—Ah, ya veo. Son una pandilla de tiranos. Me acusan a mí de déspota, pero me condenan sin más. Me sentencian a morir simplemente porque les da la gana, hipócritas.

Armor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no saltar sobre la detenida y estrangularla. Se lo hubiera merecido pero el semental no quería rebajarse al mismo nivel que Cadenza.

—¿Qué es lo quieres, traidora? ¿Un espectáculo público? Muy bien. Lo tendrás, organizaré el juicio. No creas que te va a ir mejor, todos en esta ciudad están resentidos contra ti—respondió Shining.

Celestia llamó a los guardias y estos se llevaron detenida a Cadence. Tras marcharse Celestia cayó en un mar de lágrimas.

Cely…

—No puedo hacerlo, Luna, tendréis que juzgarla sin mí. Si la declaran culpable y el fiscal pide la pena de muerte entonces yo… no podría llevar a cabo la sentencia. Asesine a mi propio sobrino, no puedo matar también a Cadence; sé que ha hecho cosas horribles pero no puedo.

—Hermana… Shining, lo siento. Trata de entenderlo, en su día Cadence fue como una hija para Celestia, yo también la quise.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Cadence fue mi primer amor, el primero y el único durante muchos años hasta que nos traicionó, después conocí a Trixie. En su día toda mi familia llegó a querer a Cadence. ¿Creéis que esto es sencillo para mí? ¿Creéis que es me es fácil condenarla? No. No es nada fácil pero tiene que hacerse, ha cometido crimenes imperdonables.

Mientras tanto Skyla se encontraba en la habitación de su tía Twilight. Ambas yeguas estaban hablando.

—Tía Twili. ¿Qué pasara con Cadence?

—Será juzgada.

—Obviamente pero… ¿La matarán?

—Es bastante probable. ¿Te preocupa?

—Quiero que pague por lo que hizo pero… matarla... No quiero llegar tan lejos, ya he visto morir a mucha gente. No quiero que Cadence muera. Ah. No sé si peco de tonta o de egoísta. Ella ha hecho cosas terribles.

—No eres tonta, Skyla, y menos egoísta. Ella es formalmente tu madre, es normal que te resulte duro verla morir a pesar de las circunstancias. Para mí tampoco es fácil todo esto, ni para tu padre o tus tías. Piensa que ahora tienes otra madre; Trixie no te parió pero sé que te quiere.

—Gracias, tía.

Ambas se abrazaron.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana desde la detención de Cadence. Durante estos días Skyla estuvo con un mar de dudas y bastante cabizbaja. Su padre, Trixie y sus tías tuvieron que estar muy cerca de ella, pero para ellos la situación era igualmente difícil. Al séptimo día de la detención Skyla, en compañía de Trixie, fue a los calabozos a visitar a la detenida; la unicornio azul no tenía muy claro qué hacían allí pero su hijastra quiso ir de "visita" y ella no la iba a dejar sola, aunque posiblemente Shining se lo reprocharía a ambas.<p>

Ambas visitantes entraron en la celda. La detenida estaba sujetada con una cadena acoplada a su pata derecha trasera y a la pared.

—Vaya. No esperaba visita.

—No es por cortesía, traidora. Dime dónde está Kaosu—pidió Skyla.

—¿Quién?

—No te hagas la tonta, Kaosu, el hijo de Celestia. Hera lo secuestró.

—Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. Te refieres a ese engendró, que no es ni poni ni es nada. Si lo tiene mi madre… pues lo habrá matado. ¿Para qué iba ella a conservarlo?... Quizás se lo quede como mascota.

—Seguro que tú sabes, o al menos sospechas dónde Hera podría ocultarlo.

—Mi madre podría tenerlo en cualquier sitio. Si quieres que te ayude a buscarlo déjame libre.

—Ni loca pienso confiar en ti.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, señorita? ¿No dices nada?—comentó Cadence mirando a Trixie.

—A mí no me hables, maldita.

—Vaya… la lagarta tiene lengua.

—Deja en paz a Trixie—chilló Skyla.

—Skyla, hija. Solo pretendía saludar a la lagarta que se acuesta con mi marido, porque te recuerdo que legalmente sigo casada con tu padre, aunque él no quiera admitirlo.

—Pero tú traicionaste a Shining Armor y a tu propia hija—reprochó Trixie.

—Sí. No tuve tantas opciones. Fue divertido jugar a ser una madre bondadosa, pero lamentablemente ellos eran estorbos para Hera y para mí. Mírenlo de esta manera ¿Cuándo en un jardín nacen malas hiervas se las deja crecer? No. Se las arranca de cuajo para que no estorben; pero Armor y esta señorita son como las cucarachas, no quieren morirse.

—ERES UNA ABOMINACIÓN.

—¿En serió, Trixie? En su día, Twilight me habló de ti. Primero fuiste una feriante muerta de hambre, después una granjera de rocas, luego una maga oscura, más tarde adoptaste a un engendro. Finalmente sedujiste a mi marido, a un semental legalmente casado. Menuda historia la tuya, Trixie.

—…

—¡Basta!—gritó alguien que acababa de entrar en la celda, a espaldas de las tres yeguas. Quienes miraron al recién llegado.

—Papá

—¿Qué haces aquí, Skyla? Ninguna de ustedes dos debería estar aquí.

—Solo queríamos saber dónde está Kaosu, papá.

—¿Crees que te lo va a decir? Nunca te lo confesaría. Además Hera lo tendrá escondido en algún lugar solo sabido por ella. Váyanse.

—Shininig, no te enfades con nosotras.

—Ah, de acuerdo. No me enfado, Trixie, pero váyanse por favor.

Trixie y Skyla se marcharon.

—Bien. Ahora estamos tú y yo. Me vas a firmar los papeles del divorcio y la custodia de Skyla.

—Sabes que no lo hare, soldadito.

—No me provoques.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Torturarme? Eres demasiado cobarde para ello. Además sabes que tarde o temprano Hera me rescatará.

—Como quieras, en realidad no necesito que firmes nada. Mañana serás ejecutada, yo seré viudo y libre para casarme con Trixie. Dado que tú eres la madre biológica de Skyla una vez muerta, su custodia me corresponderá solo a mí.

—Mi madre me salvará. Me devolverá mi cuerno y nos vengaremos de todos ustedes.

—Hera no vendrá. La muy miserable me envió un aviso diciendo que ya no le interesabas. Al parecer ya no la eres útil.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Espera! Hagamos un trato. Firmaré el divorcio y renunciaré a la custodia de Skyla, pero perdóname la vida.

—No seré yo quién te juzgue, pero si firmas tendrás un juicio justo.

Cadence tomó los papeles y los firmó, sin darse cuenta de que el semental sonreía de forma maliciosa.

—Gracias, ya me voy—respondió Armor cogiendo los papeles y se encaminándose hacía la puerta, de pronto se volvió y miró a la prisionera—Por cierto, no he recibido ningún comunicado de Hera, fue una trola.

—¿Qué? Me engañaste.

—Normalmente no me gustan las mentirás pero cuando son por una buena causa…

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas desde la detención. Shining no consiguió organizar el juicio; todos los jueces y fiscales estaban predispuestos contra la acusada, y ningún abogado quiso defenderla. Armor ya estaba desesperado de no poder llevar a la detenida ante la justicia, por lo que solicitó que fuesen las tres princesas y él quienes ejerciesen de jueces, y que la acusada se defendiese a si misma. Sin embargo, tampoco funcionó esta solución porque Celestia se negaba a juzgar a su sobrina argumentando que no podía ver más muertos; Luna no se separaba de la alicornio blanca; Twilight tuvo una discusión con su hermano. La alicornio morada defendía que si el pleito era ejercido por ella o las otras princesas el proceso judicial sería demasiado parcial; pero el semental decía que tenía que celebrarse el juicio fuese cómo fuese.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de un mes desde la detención a Luna se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

—Hay un recurso. Una asamblea del pueblo. Shining, tú eres ahora el gobernante del Imperio de Cristal, déjame convocarla—pidió Luna.

—¿Una asamblea del pueblo? ¿Qué es eso?

—Se usaba en los primeros años de Equestria. Y las cebras aun lo utilizan. Consiste en organizar toda una asamblea pública, donde acude tanto la realeza como el pueblo llano. Su finalidad es tomar grandes decisiones pero debe hacerse por votación y por consenso. Antiguamente se utilizaba para juzgar grandes actos delictivos, para aprobar nuevos impuestos o para modificar o abolir leyes, etc. Ahora esa costumbre ha desaparecido, fue cayendo en el olvido pero aun es legal—explicó Luna.

—¿Y por qué eso ya no se usa?

—Durante la fundación de Equestria la aristocracia y la plebe estaban más unidos, pero conforme la nobleza fue ganando más poder, la sociedad se volvió más elitista… digamos que la asamblea fue desapareciendo poco a poco—reconoció Celestia.

—… De acuerdo. Convocáremos al pueblo pero no por Cadence, sino porque los ciudadanos han sufrido mucho y merecen ser escuchados. Los cristalinos tienen derecho a opinar—reconoció Armor, marchándose enfadado.

Cadence estaba encadenada en su celda. Cuando se enteró de que sería juzgada por el pueblo entró en pánico. La alicornio rosa durante varios días mantuvo la esperanza de que su madre Hera la salvaría, pero está última no apareció. Al cabo de una semana a la alicornio la sacaron de los calabozos, la pusieron una collar metálico en el cuello acoplado a un cadena, parecía una correa de perro, solo que de hierro.

La detenida fue llevada ante la plaza mayor donde la abuchearon, muchos ponis comenzaron a lanzar verduras y frutas podridas a la detenida, pero para sorpresa de todos, Armor no consintió semejante conducta. Rodeó a Cadenza con un escudo e incluso pidió orden a los presentes. Uno de los soldados se adelantó para hablar con Shining, diciéndole que por qué trataba de detener aquel abucheo, a lo que Armor respondió _"Si la sentencia dice que la detenida sea humillada o torturada en público, así se hará, pero mientras no se dicte un veredicto se respetaran las formas. Si la situación fuese a la inversa Cadence no duraría en torturar o humillar a sus prisioneros, pero nosotros no nos rebajaremos a su mismo nivel"._

A la acusada la subieron hasta una plataforma improvisada y la ataron a un poster, delante de ella estaban sus "tías" y su antigua cuñada, Twilight. A Shining se le asignó un asiento al lado de su hermana, pero se negó a ocuparlo y permaneció de pie al lado de Cadence. Armor temía que el mero hecho de concentrar a tantas personas en un mismo lugar, pudiese a la larga generar alguna revuelta, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la frustración que sentía la gente por la incriminada.

Skyla se había negado a asistir, argumentando que no quería ver morir a nadie más. Trixie quiso quedarse acompañando a su hijastra. Ambas estaban en el palacio.

Shining Armor había practicado un hechizo de sonido para que los asistente de la plataforma, incluida la acusada, pudiesen ser escuchados por la multitud. Igualmente había varios soldados unicornios repartidos entre el público, todos ellos podían efectuar encantamientos de audición, para que todos los que quisiesen hablar tuviesen la oportunidad de hacerlo y ser oídos.

Para que juicio fuese más imparcial y el pueblo tuviese más protagonismo, se había decidido que ni Celestia, ni Luna o Shining hablarían ni en contra ni a favor de la acusada. Ellos harían de mediadores entre la detenida y el pueblo y aplicarían la sentencia; pero la decisión que se tomará con respecto a Cadence correspondería solamente a los cristalinos. A Twilight le ofrecieron la oportunidad de votar, dado que fue víctima de un secuestro; pero prefirió seguir el mismo camino que las otras princesas. Ella estaba en primera fila pero había prometido no ejercer el voto, para frustración de su hermano, quien había insistido en que se manifestase. La alicornio morada argumentó que sería muy raro que de tres princesas solo una hablase sobre la detenida, incluso muchos podían verlo como una decisión parcial. La alicornio morada que estaba en primera fila no se sentía bien consigo misma. Por un lado Sparkle recordaba todas las maldades cometidas por Cadenza; pero también recordaba su infancia cuando Cadence cuidaba de ella, todos esos cuentos, los juegos… Todo aquello fue una farsa pero también fue muy hermoso. En su día la familia Sparkle había llegado a querer mucho a Cadence, pensar que ahora todo se había complicado…

Celestia tampoco se encontraba bien, incluso en un momento dado pareció marearse. La alicornio blanca miraba a la detenida, con una mezcla de odio y tristeza.

_«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado todo esto? Candy, tú eras mi dulce sobrina. Te quería como a una hija. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de…?»_ pensó la princesa del sol a punto de llorar.

_«Cuando volví de mi exilio Celestia, Twilight y tú fuisteis quienes me ayudaron a integrarme en la sociedad. Te admiraba, Cadence, te tenía como ejemplo. No sabes cómo me duele todo esto» _pensó Luna cabizbaja.

_«Tú fuiste mi primer amor, Candy… No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Lo tenías todo: una familia cariñosa, una hija encantadora, unos súbditos que te respetaban y admiraban, yo te quería muchísimo. Nos traicionaste a todos ¿Por qué? Por Hera»_ pensó Shining haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme, pero no se encontraba bien. A pesar de todo el semental no perdió la dignidad ni las formas en ningún momento.

Armor se dirigió al pueblo.

—Ciudadanos y ciudadanas del Imperio de Cristal, habéis sido convocados para que deis vuestra opinión. Los cargos que pesan contra la detenida son muy graves, los nombraré. De cara al pueblo de los cristalinos la detenida está acusada de: esclavitud, prostitución, maltrato, asesinato y torturas. Además la detenida participó en el secuestro de la alicornio Twilight Sparkle, por último estuvo implicada en el asesinato de las portadoras de la armonía. Quiero hacerles constancia de que lo que aquí se decida, únicamente dependerá de ustedes. Las princesas y yo mismo no ejerceremos ninguna sentencia con respecto a la detenida, su sentencia dependerá de todos los ciudadanos.

Ante tales declaraciones la gente comenzó a murmurar. Shining pidió silencio y siguió hablando.

—Antes que nada ¿La detenida tiene algo que decir?

Muchos comenzaron a gritar y pronunciar varios insultos contra Cadence. Celestia se levantó y pidió orden, cuando la población se calmó se dio turno de palabra a la acusada.

—Lo único que puedo decirles es que lo siento, lamento todo lo que les ha ocurrido pero la culpa no fue mía sino de Hera. Piensen un poco, durante muchos años yo les goberné bien. El Imperio de Cristal prosperó gracias a mí. ¿Cuándo cambió eso? ¿En qué momento se aprobó la esclavitud y otras formas discutibles? En el momento en que Hera metió sus pezuñas, yo también soy una víctima.

—MIENTES—gritaron un semental y una yegua entre el público. Ambos se acercaron a la detenida, la gente se apartó cómo pudo para dejarles pasar, ambos subieron a la plataforma. La yegua miró fijamente a Cadence y de pronto le soltó una bofetada.

—¿Recuerdas a un joven potro de 13 años? Poni de tierra, pelaje amarillo, crin negra, ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de pancarta activista.

Cadence miro extrañada a la mujer sin entender a que se refería.

—La verdad, no se suena para nada.

—¡James Fullcristal se llamaba! ¡Todos le decían Jim!—gritó con ira—estuvo en esa manifestación, la última que hubo en pro de la igualdad de género.

En ese momento Cadence recordó a ese chico (ver capítulo 30 de los hijos del crepúsculo, de Eyedragon)

—Sí, ya me acuerdo de ese tonto muchacho—rio Cadence—era un tonto que pensaba que podía cambiar las cosas escribiendo pancartas y gritando estupideces.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro hijo?! — dijo indignado el semental.

—¿Qué? — dijo Cadence algo sorprendida.

—Ni mi esposo ni yo apoyamos nunca tu forma de gobernar, nuestro hijo siempre expresaba lo que sentía; ya sea contra un gobierno o una empresa que trata mal a sus empleados, él siempre asistía a las manifestaciones con sus propias frases y argumentos.

—Mi esposa y yo nos alistamos en la guardia imperial el primer día en que el imperio fue liberado, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con tus porquerías políticas. Sin embargo, ahora no estamos de servicio, pedimos el día libre. Hemos venido aquí como simples ciudadanos no como soldados.

La yegua empezó a entrar en llanto.

—Tú…. Lo torturaste por más de 6 horas, le rompiste los huesos… le arrancaste los cascos, le quitaste sus ojos y aun así el nunca dejo de pelear. Mereces morir.

Ambos padres se volvieron hacía el publico.

—Merece morir. QUE MUERA, QUE MUERA—gritaron ambos padres.

—¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA!—comenzaron a gritar los ciudadanos.

Armor dejo que la población se expresase, después de un rato pidió calma y silencio.

—¿Hay alguien aquí, quién sea, que esté dispuesto a defender a la detenida? No tengáis miedo, nadie va a juzgaros mal por ello. ¿Alguien desea hablar en su favor?

—¿Hablar en su favor?—se indigno una anciana—Mi yerno y a mi nieto fueron maltratados por culpa de esta miserable. Fueron detenidos sin causa para ser vendidos como esclavos. Mi hija trató de defenderlos y la acusaron de rebeldía, ella y su marido fueron ajusticiados. Al niño lo recuperé de milagro. Lo tuve que comprar, literalmente. ¿Se imagina a una abuela que tiene que comprar a su nieto de una tienda de esclavos sexuales? ¿Y qué luego tiene que ocultarlo para que no fuese vendido de nuevo? ¿Se imagina todo eso, príncipe Armor? Pues eso es lo que nos sucedió a mi familia y a mí.

—¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA! ¡QUE MUERA!—comenzaron a gritar de nuevo los ciudadanos.

Cadence comenzó a sollozar y gritó piedad para sí misma.

—NO. Por favor, no me maten. Juró que la culpa la tuvo Hera. Ella me obligó a hacerlo. No me maten.

De pronto una yegua pegaso subió al escenario. Era blanca con crines rojo sangre, y ojos amarillo verdoso. La pegaso se acercó a Cadence y ambas comenzaron a cuchillear. Todos miraron extrañados como ambas yeguas platicaban en voz muy baja. Armor estuvo tentado de intervenir pero no lo hizo, pensó que quizás aquella señora quisiese reprochar algo a Cadence, pero no quisiese darlo publicidad.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Me reconoces?

—¿Madre?

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Sabía que vendrías. Sácame de aquí.

—No lo hare. Ya no me eres útil. Además has renegado de mí, eso es traición y yo no perdono a los traidores ni tampoco les ayudo. Arréglatelas sola.

—¡Madre!

—La verdad, cuando ese alicornio macho se me escapo y mató a tus padres fue un golpe de suerte, pues supe que podía usar tu rencor para mi beneficio, pero la verdad ya no hay mucho que me puedas dar hija. Me iré, la verdad ya me aburrí.

—¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?!—gritó Cadence.

—Suplica, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.

—Traidora. ¡Shining, es ella. Esta pegaso es Hera!—gritó Cadence.

—Maldita. Mataste a mi sobrino ¿Y me dices eso?—respondió la "pegaso" echándose al suelo a llorar. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo. Armor ayudó a levantarse a la supuesta víctima.

—Shining, esta fingiendo. Ella es Hera.

—¡Basta! ¡Silencio la acusada! Ya no puedes engañar a nadie—le reprochó Twilight.

—Pero… es cierto. Lo juro.

—¿Está usted bien?

—Todo lo bien que se puede. Yo… perdóneme, príncipe Armor. Quiero irme a casa… a descansar.

—Le pediré a uno de mis soldados que le acompañé.

—No, gracias. Iré sola.

—¿Está segura?

—Sí.

—Shining. No te dejes engañar. Ella es Hera—chilló Cadence, pero la "pegaso" ya había alzado el vuelo y se perdió en la lejanía.

Armor se acercó a la detenida y la encaró.

—Hijos, nietos, sobrinos, las portadoras de la armonía… ¡¿CUÁNTAS PERSONAS HAN SIDO TUS VÍCTIMAS?!

La muchedumbre empezó a gritar y a pedir que la detenida fuese condenada a muerte. Tanto las princesas como Shining preferían una sentencia rápida, sin torturas. Algo que fuese rápido e indoloro. Recurrir al maltrato sería imitar determinados medios que ellos por principios rechazaban. Sin embargo, mucho chillaban exigiendo que la acusada fuese torturada y sometida a humillación pública.

—POR FAVOR, NO. NO ME MATEN. PIEDAD, LES SUPLICO PIEDAD.

Los ciudadanos comenzaron a protestar.

—_¿Piedad? ¿Es broma o qué?_

—_¿ Tú Tuviste piedad con alguien?_

—_Esclavizaste a la población masculina. Las hembras tuvimos que soportar como nos quitaban a nuestros hijos, algunos arrebatados recién paridos; nuestros maridos, hermanos, nietos, sobrinos…_

—_Muerte._

—_¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!_

—No. Por favor. Hera mató a mis padres, me engañó, me utilizó. Por favor… no me maten.

—_Deja de mentir._

—_¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE! _

Luna pidió silencio.

—Cadence. Ya has escuchado la voluntad del pueblo. No es nuestra decisión es la suya—intervino Luna.

—Por favor, tías. Yo las quiero, no dejen que me maten. Twilight, juró que no quería que les pasase nada malo a tus amigas. Fue cosa de Hera y de su escuadrón blanco. Acuérdate de que yo te cuidé de pequeña; todos los juegos, los cuentos que te contaba... Ayúdame, por favor.

Shining, acuérdate de nuestro noviazgo, nuestra luna de miel, todos los buenos momentos. Sálvame la vida, te lo suplicó.

—Ya basta, Cadenza—se quejó el semental.

—Por favor… Me someteré a ti. Seré tu esclava pero sálvame la vida.

—¿Mi esclava? ¿Tú que fuiste una esclavista? Que rastrera eres. Ni loco pienso volver a imponer la esclavitud en el Imperio de Cristal.

Mientras tanto Skyla se encontraba en el palacio en compañía de Trixie.

—Skyla… Cálmate, por favor.

—¡Calmarme! Mis tías, los blancos y ahora esto… ¿Sabes cuántos muertos he visto últimamente? No. ¿Verdad?

—… Yo… solo quería…

—Ah. Lo siento. No quise hablarte así, en serio, perdóname. Es solo que…

Skyla no terminó la frase porque Trixie se abrazó a ella.

—Tranquila, Skyla. Ahora somos familia. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Gra… cias.

—Mírame, mírame, por favor. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero…

—¿En serio? Bien. Pues nos vamos. Prepárate, niña.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—A donde tú quieres ir.

En ese momento un tomate podrido impacto en la cara detenida, le siguió una lluvia de fruta y verduras podridas que impactaron contra Cadence. Esta vez Armor no se interpuso.

—_Quémela_

—_A la hoguera._

—_No. Mejor a la horca._

—_Eso es muy lento. Lo mejor es la decapitación._

Los ciudadanos, que eran muchos, se pusieron a discutir sobre cuál era la forma mejor de quitarle la vida a la detenida. Aquello era un caos; cada uno decía una cosa y no se ponían de acuerdo. Shining tuvo que bajar de la plataforma para organizar a los guardias, de tal forma que estos estuviesen preparados para evitar posibles disturbios pero sin dañar al pueblo. Por su parte Cadence se puso a sollozar y gritaba pidiendo clemencia, pero nadie se comparecía de ella.

—_Yo fui vendido con ocho años—platicó un adolescente._

—_¿Con ocho? Que suertudo, en mi caso a mí me vendieron a los cinco—comentó otro muchacho._

—_Que la quemen._

Cadence miró de nuevo a su cuñada.

—Twilight, ayúdame por favor. Piensa que tus amigas no hubiesen consentido que me matarán, en especial Fluttershy.

De pronto Twilight abandonó corriendo su puesto, se sitúo de cara a la detenida y la encaró.

—Maldita. ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a mis amigas? ¿Cómo osas hablar de Fluttershy?

—Solo digo que Fluttershy no hubiese consentido que me matarán. Por favor, sálvame la vida. Haré lo que tú quieras pero no dejes que me maten.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada por ti. Es la voluntad del pueblo—respondió Twilight regresando a su asiento.

Twilight pensó que quizás alguien se molestará de que se encarase con la acusada, pero nadie se lo reprochó.

Afortunadamente no hubo disturbios ni enfrentamientos, pero se tardó en decidir la forma de la muerte. Cadence sería apedreada en la propia plataforma. A las princesas y Shining les parecía una muerte muy cruel. A pesar de que en teoría no debía opinar, Armor sugirió la decapitación, que se llevaba a cabo en un instante y no producía dolor. En cualquier caso Shining era reacio a la pena de muerte, eso le parecía más propio de gente como Hera, pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era la elección de los cristalinos. Armor volvió a su asiento y se puso a platicar en voz baja con las tres princesas. Nadie se molestó por la propuesta del semental pero no tuvo éxito.

—Apedreamiento… eso es…

—Lo que todos han decidido, Shining—admitió Luna.

—Tú estás a cargo del Imperio. Debes confirmar la sentencia, hermano.

—Lo sé, Twilight, pero…

—Debe hacerse y lo sabes. Si al menos alguien hubiese hablado en su favor… pero nadie ha querido defenderla—reconoció Celestia entre lágrimas.

Shining Armor se acercó a la acusada y miró a la muchedumbre pidiendo silencio.

—Cadence. Ya has oído la voluntad del pueblo. Nadie ha hablado a tu favor, todos coinciden en el castigo.

—No lo hagas, te lo suplico. ¿Eres incapaz de mostrar clemencia?—imploró Cadence entre lágrimas.

—… El pueblo ha hablado y decidido. Por tus delitos se te condena a…

—¡ALTO!

De pronto Skyla y Trixie se abrieron paso entre la muchedumbre. La alicornio adolescente se situó de cara al público.

—Esto no es lo correcto. Nadie tiene por qué mancharse los cascos de sangre—argumentó la hija de Shining.

—Hija, Trixie ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—se sorprendió Armor.

—Ella está haciendo lo que considera correcto, Shining. Pienso apoyarla como haría cualquier madre—respondió Trixie.

Skyla seguía hablando al público. Pidiendo que Cadence tuviese una condena sin sangre. La muchedumbre empezó a murmurar. Celestia y Luna les llamarón la atención a su sobrina y a Trixie, pero para sorpresa de ambas princesas Twilight se situó al lado de Skyla.

—Twilight, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—se quejó Luna.

—¿Qué cree que hago? Apoyó a mi sobrina.

Armor disparó un rayo al aire para hacer que todos se callaran. Después tomó la palabra.

—Escúchenme ustedes tres la sentencia ya se ha confirmado.

—Entonces suplicó al tribunal y al pueblo que revoquen la sentencia por un castigo más adecuado, que no implique derramar sangre—pidió Skyla.

—Te recuerdo, hija, que tú no tienes derecho a votar en este asunto. Acordamos que la realeza no hablaría en contra ni a favor de la acusada. Son los cristalinos quienes deben decidir.

—En primer lugar, la restricción de que la realeza no vote solo os afecta a mis tías y a ti, pero no a mí porque yo no formo parte del tribunal. En segundo lugar soy cristalina de nacimiento porque nací en el Imperio de Cristal.

—Twilight dile algo.

—Legalmente ella tiene razón, hermano. Skyla puede votar.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Cadence dijo algo pero su hija no quiso escucharla y la gritó que se callase. La madre de Jim se posicionó frente a la princesa adolescente.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿No me reconocéis? Bueno… pasé mucho tiempo fuera. Supongo que he crecido un poco. Soy Skyla. Hija de Shining Armor y de una madre loca, My Amore Cadence, que trató de matarme siendo yo una niña.

—¿Qué?

Todos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos. ¿Aquella loca esclavista había tratado de matar a su propia hija? Algunos tenían dudas pero Shining confirmó las palabras de Skyla.

—MERECE MORIR. ESA CRIMINAL MERECE MORIR.

—¡MUERTE!

—¿Y después qué?—interrogó la joven alicornio.

Todos se quedaron de piedra con esta pregunta.

—La condenáis a morir ¿Y luego? No os dais cuenta de que eso es lo hacen ella y Hera. ¿Queréis rebajaros a su nivel? ¿De verdad creéis que la sangre de esta criminal servirá para vengar a las víctimas? No. Solo servida para sumar un cadáver más a la lista.

Todos estaban asombrados con el sermón de la joven princesa, incluidos su familia. Sin embargo, algunos ciudadanos comenzaron a abuchearla. Los guardias quisieron intervenir pero Skyla no se amedrentó, bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió al centro de la plaza, donde prácticamente estaba rodeada por todos los presentes. Trixie la siguió. Armor dio instrucciones a unos soldados de que estuviesen alerta pero no interviniesen a menos que fuera realmente necesario. Twilight mantuvo una conversación con las demás princesas. Celestia la insistió en que volviese a sentarse pero ella esta vez no la hizo caso; argumentando que apoyaba a su sobrina porque era lo que debía hacer.

—No pido nada para mí, señoras y señores. Si es menester suplicaré ante ustedes; pero no cometan el error de mancharse los cascos de sangre.

Tanto la madre de James como la anciana de aquel nieto vendido como esclavo, y otras tantas personas más que habían perdido familia se acercaron a Skyla, algunos comenzaron a gritarla. Un señor empujó a la joven alicornio pero Trixie se interpuso entre medias y le llamó la atención, lo que hizo que el señor le diese un bofetón a la unicornio azul que le hizo caer al suelo, para horror de Skyla, pero los padres de James intervinieron.

—Basta. Ellas no tienen culpa de nada. No vuelvas a tocarlas—se quejó la madre del chico fallecido, mientras el padre ayudaba a levantarse a Trixie.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

—Sí, gracias.

Ante la mirada de reproche de la gente el señor del bofetón se acobardó.

—Perdón, me deje llevar—respondió la agresora retrocediendo.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? No podemos dejar libre a esa miserable. Recuperaría su cuerno, volvería a hacer de la suyas—platicó la mamá de James a Skyla.

La alicornio hizo un hechizo de voz a gran volumen. Luego comenzó a hablar.

—Propongo que la acusada sea sometida a un proceso de drenaje para privarla de sus poderes. De esa manera morirá de muerte natural en tan solo unas décadas. Permanecerá durante el resto de su vida en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Será vigilada pero no maltratada y se curaran sus heridas.

Se produjo confusión entre los ciudadanos. Algunos apoyaron la propuesta de Skyla; otros seguían empeñados en la pena de muerte. Los padres de James estaban indecisos, no sabía por cuál opción decantarse, pero al final votaron a favor de la joven alicornio porque pensaban que era lo que su hijo hubiese elegido, puesto que a este último nunca le gustó la violencia. La abuela del niño vendido también se mantuvo dudosa, pero igualmente terminó dando la razón a Skyla. Otros tantos pensaron que una chica a la que su propia madre había intentado asesinar, tenía derecho a decidir. Más del 70% de la población respaldo a Skyla; frente a un 30% que se mantuvo a favor de la pena de muerte. Finalmente la sentencia propuesta por Skyla fue declarada oficialmente.

Cadence fue desatada del poster y la volvieron a colocar "la correa" para llevársela; quiso ir hasta su hija pero no la dejaron moverse. No obstante Skyla se acercó a ella y la encaró.

—Hija… yo… gracias.

—No te confundas. No lo hecho por ti. Simplemente no quería que todos nos manchásemos de sangre por tu culpa.

La guardia se llevó detenida a Cadence, a las mazmorras. Allí la drenaron sus poderes. Al cabo de dos días se la trasladaría a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Canterlot, donde permanecería durante el resto de sus días.

Skyla al principio estaba preocupada por la reacción de su familia. No estaba segura de cómo se tomarían el que hubiese pedido piedad para Cadence. A pesar de las cosas malas que había hecho esa psicópata seguía siendo su madre, a que ella quiso y admiró en su día. La idea de verla muerta le parecía horrible. Era cierto que Cadence había intentado matarla, secuestrado a Twilight y matado a cinco de sus tías, pero pese a todo Skyla no se hacía a la idea de que muriese. La joven princesa estaba cabizbaja en su habitación, en compañía de Trixie, cuando entró su padre.

—Papá, yo… No pude hacer otra cosa. Tenía que hacerlo…

—Ella sentía que debía hacerlo, Shining—admitió Trixie

—No tenéis que justificaros—respondió el semental abrazando a ambas yeguas—Tú, hija, hiciste lo que considerabas correcto; y Trixie te apoyó. Estoy orgulloso de ambas.

—¿He hecho lo correcto, papá?

—… Sí. Supiste mostrar compasión cuando nadie más la tuvo.

—¿Las tías están enfadadas conmigo?

—No lo creo, pero si así fuese me tienes a mí.

Contrariamente a sus expectativas, ninguna de las princesas estaba enfadada. Todas se mostraron comprensivas e incluso orgullosas de su sobrina. Trixie también se sumó al grupo, recordándole a Skyla que aunque no fuese su madre biológica no dudase en recurrir a ella siempre que la necesitase. La joven princesa suspiró aliviada. Twilight y Celestia habían tenido una pequeña discusión en la plaza, pero no les duró mucho porque Cely y su hermana entendieron los sentimientos de la alicornio morada.

Los ciudadanos fueron un caso aparte, algunos se sintieron molestos con la joven princesa, y con la sentencia; pero la gran mayoría admiró el carácter bondadoso de su joven alteza. Para casi todos aquello fue una lección de humildad y compasión. Quedaban algunos insatisfechos pero con el tiempo Skyla se los ganaría.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Esta es una versión alternativa del capítulo 36 de "Hermanos de sangre". "Juicio y veredicto". Está basado en una escena que le propuse a Eyedragon, pero él no se decidió a usar. No obstante, yo no tiro nada, soy muy de reciclar, asique recicle esta escena e incluso la alargué.<p>

La escena original que le propuse a Eyedragon abarcaba, desde el comienzo hasta que los guardias se llevan a Cadence de la sala del trono. El resto lo añadí después.

Metí el caso de los padres de James, aunque algo modificado de cómo lo expuso Eye.

Obviamente este texto no afecta para nada a la historia original. En el texto de Eye Cadence murió, aquí Skyla la salvo la vida.

La versión de Eyedragon ya la conocemos todos, asique ¿Para qué repetirla si ya se conoce? Quise hacer algo diferente, ni mejor ni peor solamente distinto. Preferí reflejar la frustración de los cristalinos; la dificultad emocional de la familia de Cadence a la hora de condenarla; más el caso de una hija que no quiere ver morir a su madre biológica. Trixie jugó un papel de madrastra buena y compresiva. Twilight se enfrentó a Celestia para apoyar a su sobrina.

Espero que les haya gustado.

En el supuesto caso de que Eyedragon esté de acuerdo; dentro de algunos días publicaré un one-shot, tipo Side-Story de este mismo fic de "Hermanos de sangre", sobre la boda de Twilight y Flash. ¿Conforme Eye?

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
